


Silly Bar Games

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bar, Bartender - Freeform, Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Crushing, Drinking, F/F, Gay Roronoa Zoro, Lesbian Nami, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nami Is A Matchmaker, Nami is a witch, Pick Up Lines, Porn With Plot, Sanji Is A Bartender, Top Roronoa Zoro, Zoro And Nami Are Friends, drinking buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: “What about him?”Zoro cracks his eyes open at Nami’s question, tankard with ale still in hand as he glances at her. He follows her outstretched arm and pointer finger as they point towards the bar. Zoro searches for a few seconds before he spots a mop of blonde hair and a body moving fluidly behind the counter. Zoro squints, is that the person she means. Then that person turns and Zoro’s breath catches in his throat. He’s frozen solid to his seat, and Nami has a split second to save his mug before it can crash to the floor.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 223





	Silly Bar Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blondemarimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondemarimo/gifts).



> This was another prompt I took from @BlondeMarimo on Twitter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Author-chan

“What about him?”

Zoro cracks his eyes open at Nami’s question, tankard with ale still in hand as he glances at her. He follows her outstretched arm and pointer finger as they point towards the bar. Zoro searches for a few seconds before he spots a mop of blonde hair and a body moving fluidly behind the counter. Zoro squints, is that the person she means. Then that person turns and Zoro’s breath catches in his throat. He’s frozen solid to his seat, and Nami has a split second to save his mug before it can crash to the floor.

Blonde hair falls into sea blue eyes and a smile as bright as the sun is painted on the man’s face as he serves a drink to a customer. His body is lanky and lean, but Zoro can see that he’s just as packed with muscles as he himself is. He’s absolutely captivated by the sight of this new bartender and he feels a flush spread over his face.

Zoro glances at Nami, seeing her demonic smile. He scowls instantly and she smiles. She sets his tankard down on the table, with all the other beer bottles and wine glasses. They can both hear Luffy laughing somewhere in the back and Zoro can identify Vivi’s screech as something crashes. The bartender looks up and scowls, but that just makes him more attractive and Zoro gulps.

“Zoro?” Nami asks, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Zoro glares at her. “You- Did you plan this or something?” he snarls, picking up his tankard and downing the remaining booze in two large swallows.

Nami looks at him through her lashes, blinking innocently. “What are you talking about? I don’t know who he is,” she smirks.

Zoro rolls his eyes, pulls at his collar, because it suddenly became very hot in there. He swallows again, throat suddenly dry as he glances at the bar one more time.

“I’m gonna get a cocktail,” Nami pipes up.

Zoro stiffens. She’s obviously going to the bar to talk to the guy. Shit, Zoro should have played this game more thoroughly. She could have been distracted as long as he pointed out pretty girls to her. Zoro looks around the room, but there are no more girls for him to point out to the money loving witch, she’s already denied all of them. Zoro sighs. Why can’t she just admit she’s in love with Vivi and get on with it. Now he has to play this dumb game every damn time they are at the bar.

But, Nami has a point. Every time she pointed out guys to him, he was slightly interested. But this one, oh man. This guy is smoking hot and all passionate power underneath that tight T-shirt and leather jacket. Dammit, Zoro’s thinking about him already and he doesn’t even know the guy’s name.

He glances up as Nami stands, and she saunters to the bar with a swing in her hips, drawing the man’s attention to her immediately. Zoro curses, of course the guy would be fucking straight as an arrow. He’s never so lucky as to get such a hot blonde powerhouse. 

As Nami sits down at the bar, the blonde man smiles at her and finishes an order before going over to her and smiling so seductively Zoro can feel heat pool in his lower regions. He blushes bright red and hides his face behind his fifteenth drink.

Zoro can’t hear what they’re talking about, obviously. There’s way to much noise in the bar for that. And he can still hear Luffy laughing in the back. What is that idiot doing? Usopp screams something, but it’s lost as Chopper calls his name. Zoro rolls his eyes in annoyance.

Nami is still talking with the bartender and smiles brightly. The man turns away from her and grabs a double whiskey from the shelves and pours her a shot glass. Nami smiles, then says something and the man nods at her, smiling back. They talk for a while longer before the man’s eyes fall on Zoro and the green haired man blushes furiously, realizing he’s been staring at them for a while now. He quickly downs his drink and looks elsewhere to avoid those deep-set eyes that stare at him through thick, long lashes.

He glances back a few seconds later to see that the blonde bartender has turned back to Nami and is talking with her happily, before being called away for another order. Nami nods at him and the man nods back, it’s as if they have made a deal. Nami slides from her seat and returns to the table with a Bloody Mary in hand. She sits back down and smirks happily at Zoro.

The green haired man feels a whole lot more uncomfortable now that the witch is back, but it’s not as bad as he thought it would be. He glares at her, but it’s destroyed by the heavy blush that is painted on his face.

“He’s such a gentleman,” Nami begins.

Zoro groans and throws his head back against the back of the couch. Nami babbles on and on about the blonde man, and Zoro does absolutely not listen with the utmost attention. Absolutely not. Nope, he doesn’t listen as she tells him how gracefully he moves and how his eyes are the same color as the deep oceans. He doesn’t listen as she tells him how he has nimble hands with slender fingers and how he smiles so warmly that it melts the heart. He doesn’t listen as she tells him about his deep, rough smokers rasp and his long – God, impossibly long – legs. He does, absolutely, not listen.

Okay, fine. Of course he listens. He’s already crushing hard on the guy without even knowing his name. Oh, and that’s the only thing Nami won’t tell him. He doesn’t know his name, and Zoro is getting frustrated. The bar is crowded, hot and noisy. And he’s getting pissed. Since Nami has come back, the blonde bartender has disappeared. 

Zoro sighed heavily and set his drink down. He shot a look at Nami and she looked back at him with a small smile.

“You’re going, aren’t you?” she asks.

Zoro nods. “I do have work tomorrow.”

Nami sighs, but nods her head in agreement. “Alright, I’ll tell the others.” She stood up. “Oh, and Zoro,” she says, turning to him with a wicked smile. “Don’t get lost.”

Zoro growls and feels his face heat up. “I don’t get lost!” he exclaims. 

Then he sighs, Nami has already wondered off with a swing to her hips that has a lot of people staring after her. He stands and is sure Nami will pay his bills, even though he didn’t ask her to. He makes his way to the door and leaves. Yet, he doesn’t want to really leave. He goes around the side and into the alley of the bar. He leans against the wall, staring up at the stars and thinking over what Nami had told him. She was very excited about the man, and he seemed to be a good person as well. She hadn’t told him much, but what he knew was enough to pick his interest.

Zoro heaved in a breath and let it out in a puffy cloud, the air was cold and fresh. He breathed in again, slipping the air through his teeth and letting the cold seep into his body. His jacket is keeping him warm, but seeing as it’s open, he feels the cold seep into his black T-shirt.

A door slams on his right and Zoro startles, looking sideways to see who has come out of the door that leads to the back of the bar. He freezes in shock as he sees blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. The man is looking at him with a smirk, cigarette dangling between his lips. The blonde is wearing the leather jacket, with what Zoro now sees is a dark blue T-shirt. His jeans are tight and hug his legs in all the right places. His hands are hidden in his pockets and he leans backwards a little, smirking.

“So you’re Zoro,” he muses as he comes closer.

Zoro is stock still with shock, face heating up as he tries to come up with anything to say. He splutters, then glares at the man. But it’s not his fault, Zoro can’t blame him that Nami is such a witch, and a matchmaker…

“So what if I am?” Zoro remarks, crossing his arms over each other.

The man approaches him with a few steps, a swing to his hips that has Zoro’s mouth running dry. He stops right in front of Zoro, cigarette smoke and spices wafting off him in waves. Zoro swallows. He really is crushing on this man, and he only just met the guy.

“Well, if you are,” the bartender says, “Then I guess you’re the person who the lovely Nami said was conveniently single?” he murmurs.

Zoro’s breath hitches and he feels a blush coat his face in a matter of seconds. He plants himself into the wall, and the man closes in on him, placing a hand against the wall next to Zoro’s head.

“Uh,” Zoro mutters intelligently. “Yeah,” he croaks.

The blonde smirks and leans in a little. “That’s good. Oh, hey, that’s a nice shirt ya go there. Can I try it on after we have sex?” he says, pulling his cigarette from his lips.

Zoro freezes solid, and a blush covers his face. He growls and snatches the man’s shirt, pulling him in and attacking his lips viciously. The man grins into the kiss, and doesn’t protest as his back hits the wall. Zoro discovers that he’s slightly taller than him and he uses that to his advantage. He licks into the man’s mouth and the moan he receives goes straight to his groin.

He releases the man’s mouth and they pant the same air for a moment, before the blonde smirks and licks his lips.

“Gonna take me home? Or are we gonna stand here and make out where anyone can see?” he asks, blinking and looking up at Zoro through his thick eye-lashes.

Zoro snarls and hauls the man in again, kissing him deeply and running his other hand up into the blonde locks. The blonde responds well to the kiss and grips at Zoro’s shirt, tightening his fists. Zoro releases him again and takes his hand, slender fingers sliding through his.

“You got me all hot and bothered, you’re gonna fix it,” Zoro growls, pulling them both out of the alley.

The blonde man chuckles. “My name is Sanji,” he then says.

Zoro looks over his shoulder and grins. “Zoro,” he answers.

Sanji grins sexily and follows after him as Zoro walks into the busy streets of the night and towards his apartment. He walks fast, and Sanji’s hand warms his. They steal kisses while they walk, and Sanji corners him against a building one and they engage in a battle of tongue twisting deliciousness that gets Zoro a little hot under the collar.

When they finally arrive at Zoro’s house, they stumble through the door of the elevator, kissing and groping around. Zoro fumbles with the keys and finally gets the door open enough to get inside and slam Sanji against the wall, before kissing him to an inch of his life.

He kicks the door close and drops his keys in the bowl beside it, before ridding himself of his jacket under Sanji’s watchful eyes. The blonde helps him by sliding it off his shoulders and feeling up his muscled arms. He seems very captivated, so much so that Zoro has already rid the blonde of his belt before he realizes it.

Sanji pulls of his own jacket, flings it to the floor and pulls his shirt over his head. It’s off a moment before Zoro’s lips attack the pale skin of his neck. Zoro laps at the junction between neck and torso, and bites lightly into Sanji’s collarbone. Sanji gasps and his arms take on a death grip on Zoro’s hips. The green haired man rocks his hips into Sanji’s and they both hiss at the pleasurable feeling of sparks flying.

Zoro raises his head and kisses Sanji again, deeply. Tongue’s clash and teeth clicks as they move towards the bedroom. Sanji’s shoes are off before Zoro knows it and his own shirt is lost somewhere between the kitchen and the bathroom. The door to the bedroom slams open and Zoro pushes Sanji onto the bed none too gently. The blonde falls, and lies there, panting and flushed.

Zoro gulps, that’s a sight to behold. He bends down and unlaces his boots quickly, tossing them behind him, not caring where they land. He climbs onto the bed and runs his hands over Sanji’s skin, making the blonde shiver in delight. Zoro leans in and kisses Sanji on the lips, savoring the taste of smoke and spices. As he rises up, Sanji tangles his hands into Zoro’s hair.

“You taste like alcohol,” he mutters.

Zoro grins. “Yeah, I drank, like, seventeen mugs of booze,” he admits.

Sanji’s eyes widen and he breaks out laughing. “How are you not drunk?” he screeches through his laughs.

Zoro rolls his eyes and flicks a hardened nipple with his fingers. Sanji stops laughing immediately and gasps, writhing underneath Zoro. The green haired man leans in and, with a devilish smirk, licks the place he had been teasing moments before. Sanji groans and squirms under his touch, but Zoro doesn’t let up.

They continue on like that, teasing each other, feeling each other up. Zoro discovers that Sanji can’t take it when his feet are licked, which makes Zoro do it anyway. It makes the blonde writhe and moan and gasp in all the right ways. Zoro, in turn, discovers that he likes it when people bite his left ear and tease his earrings. He shudders as Sanji pulls on them and a groan escapes his lips, hand on his cock speeding up.

Sanji’s hand stops his and Zoro opens his eyes to look at him. He shudders as Sanji joins their arousals together and they stroke simultaneously.

“Ah shit,” Zoro gasps, the stimulation just on the edge of perfect.

Sanji hisses as well and shudders, goosebumps decorating his heated skin. A flush is coating his pale skin, smearing it red, though it’s hardly seen in the light of the moon. Zoro leans in and tangles a hand in Sanji’s blonde locks, pulling him in and kissing him, all tongue and teeth.

Sanji shivers in his arms and Zoro releases their erections, pushing Sanji down on the bed. The blonde goes silently, panting and gasping as Zoro spreads his legs.

“We need lube,” the blonde gasps, grasping at the pillows above his head.

Zoro nods and leans over Sanji to rummage through the nightstand. He finds the bottle of lube and a pack of condoms, pulling them both out and flinging them on the bed. Sanji eyes the condoms, picks them up and drops them off the bed.

“Do you want me to do it?” Zoro asks, feeling a little nervousness creep into his veins.

Sanji nods slowly, heavy lidded eyes staring at him with barely contained – if at all – lust. Zoro gulps, but nods. He grabs the bottle again and squirts some of the lotion onto his hand, spreading it over his fingers. He spreads it over Sanji’s entrance and rubs there for a while, assessing Sanji’s expression. He slowly slips one finger in, and the blonde bites his lip, but doesn’t make a peep.

Zoro works him up to three fingers, and once he’s there, Sanji is writhing on the bed, moaning out his name and clutching at his arm to dig his fingers into Zoro’s flesh. The green haired man hisses and pulls his fingers out, coating his cock with a little too much lube, but who cares. He lines up with Sanji and, before sliding in, kisses the man deeply. Sanji gasps into his mouth as Zoro slowly pushes the head of his cock into that tight ring of muscles.

“Fuck, you’re tight. And I got to three fingers,” Zoro moans, lacing his fingers with Sanji.

The blonde gasps as he bottoms out and they stay still for a few seconds. Sanji’s legs quiver around his hips and tighten slightly. Zoro hisses at the sensation it brings and squeezes Sanji’s hand.

“Come on, fucking move!” Sanji growls suddenly.

Zoro moans, but does what Sanji asks, rocking into him with a steady rhythm. The blonde gasps and it turns into a moan as Zoro hits his prostate dead on. Zoro groans, Sanji is so tight inside, and it feels amazing inside of him. Zoro rocked into him and Sanji met his thrust with his hips, strong legs wrapping around Zoro’s hips to help.

Zoro gasps, “Oh.”

Sanji grins up at him through his lashes and Zoro groans in desperation. He leans in, changing the angle and thrusting even deeper as he kisses Sanji. The blonde is almost folded in half and Zoro moans at his flexibility. Sanji responds in kind, wrapping his arms around Zoro’s neck and as the green haired man pulls back, he uses his legs to get up. Zoro kneels, Sanji sitting on his thighs as the blonde straddles him. Zoro fucks up into him, and Sanji moans into his mouth.

The blonde breaks the kiss and attacks Zoro’s earrings, making the other man groan in pleasure. Zoro thrusts up harder and his grip on Sanji’s hips becomes bruising. Sanji gasps and buries his face in Zoro’s sweaty neck. He mouths at Zoro’s flesh and, in turn, the green haired man nibbles on his earlobe.

“You feel so good,” Zoro grits out.

Sanji groans in answer and tightens his arms around Zoro’s neck. “Can say the same ‘bout you,” he whispers as he lifts his head, pressing his lips against Zoro’s.

Zoro grins and slams Sanji down on himself, impaling the blonde deeply. Sanji practically screams and throws his head back as Zoro hits his prostate again. Cum spurts up between them and it’s the last straw for Zoro. He thrust up two more times before emptying himself deep inside of Sanji. The ecstasy seems to last forever, but they slowly come down from their high, panting in each other’s hold. 

“Jesus,” Zoro mutters, glancing at the mess they have made.

Sanji chuckles in his hold and weaves nimble fingers through his sweaty hair. He looks Zoro in the eyes, steel meeting blue, and then he kisses him softly.

“Nami was right,” he says.

Zoro frowns, “What?” he asks.

Sanji smiles gently, content. “You look like a brute, but your gentle and caring. I think I like you,” he whispers, eyes avoiding Zoro’s gaze as his cheeks flare.

Zoro smiles. “I like you, too.”

Sanji flushes, but looks at Zoro again when the green haired man cups his face and brings him in for a soft peck on the lips.

“Wanna go on a date?” Zoro asks, smirking.

Sanji chuckles. “Only if you get out of me first.”

Zoro laughs. This nights silly bar game turned out to be a pretty big win for Zoro, and he’s got Nami to thank for it. He kisses Sanji once more, slips out of him and lies down on the bed. He pulls Sanji down with him and cuddles with him.

They’re asleep in seconds.


End file.
